


4p

by lanmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanmo/pseuds/lanmo





	4p

4p预警：真的被艹熟了这次^o^ 

“他们说了什么？！”辰滕焦急的拍拍沐知行的胳膊，旁边的仇景也一脸不悦的看着他。

沐知行吹了两口衣角在房梁上沾的灰尘，蹙眉低声道，“不知从哪儿来的几个野小子，说是专门为皇上考的这科举，现下正使的浑身解数逗的人眉开眼笑呢。”

“岂有此理！”三人异口同声的忿忿着。

沐知行凤眸微挑，“我说，过两日，皇上可就下令派咱们外出各司其职了，何不趁今日？...”

仇景抓着沐知行冷道，“你想做什么？！”

辰滕疑惑，“莫非是想咱们一起？....”

沐知行低笑两声挪开仇景的手，“啧年纪大的就是不如小的灵活，难道摄政王就甘愿看着美人坐入他怀不成？”

仇景眉角抽动两下，心里念头转了又转最终败下阵来点点头。

待屋里人走光后，三个人推开门，“皇上，臣等请以下犯上。”

阿恒心里有点意料之中的得意，面上一副还未反应过来的模样，“放肆！你们要干什么，朕不同意！”

沐知行取下美人衣带，“皇上，臣等为了一解日后帝王相思之苦，今日就全满足你了。”

四段大红绫绸分别拴住了阿恒手腕脚腕系挂在寝室内，整个人被摆成大字型倾斜悬在半空中。

被脱下最后的遮掩衣物，就看皇帝不断蹬动着两条光白裸腿，“真是反了你们了！朕要下旨，啊！....”

辰滕弹了弹阿恒的阴茎，“舅舅莫急，过一会儿就舒服了。”少年说着双手便开始百般玩弄起那玉茎，沐知行从身后托着人的腰腹，硕大的龟头顶在后穴边缘磨蹭，而仇景则站到身前，抬起自己勃起的阳具有点新奇的在人唇角戳弄着。

阿恒两颊滚烫，又羞又怒，恨不得狠狠踹三脚让他们滚蛋，奈何现下情况已是由不得自己。这上下几处不一会儿就被撩拨的情难自已，全身赤裸身体不断晃动着的他夹在三个臣子中间倒更像是欲求不满的那一个。

辰滕低下头盯着那微微渗着淫液的鲜红小孔，一边按一边问：“舅舅这样舒服吗？还是这样？”

这话听的阿恒更觉面红耳赤，敏感的身体每一处都透着暧昧的粉红色，红嫩的乳尖还未经抚弄就自发硬挺的翘起，性器前端也冒出了更多晶莹透亮的水，灵巧的腰身不断难耐的蹭在沐知行的腰腹上扭动着，嘴里开始溢出阵阵呻吟。

微微开启的红唇使得仇景的前端蹭到了阿恒的舌尖，皇帝想起这男人心中的白月光斜睨一眼不轻不重的咬了一下，还借机挑衅的靠向身后的沐知行。这动作让仇景不可抑制地粗喘一声，他伸手轻轻捏住阿恒的滑嫩脸颊：“皇上是在勾引臣吗？”

阿恒泛红的眼尾扫了他两眼，仇景下身瞬间支出一个高高的小帐篷，胯下衣料都被撑出一个硕大的形状，直挺挺的顶在阿恒嘴唇上。

身后的沐知行已经开始抽动起来，他握住阿恒的软腰凶猛地把自己粗壮的性器撞进去，这大力的操弄让皇帝不由自主张大红唇，有意无意的将那巨物含在了嘴里，浓烈的属于男人的味道窜入阿恒鼻息。

阿恒索性伸出湿濡软滑的舌，隔着布料去舔咬仇景的性器，口水顺着嘴角和下巴流淌，将男人胯下那一块布料都染得湿哒哒的，浸出了一片深色。

仇景粗喘着，手指插进阿恒乌软发中，“皇上好生贴心，后面被人肏着，还不忘用前面照顾臣。”他脱下亵裤，那根硬挺巨物便整个暴露在阿恒眼前，晶莹的淫水黏在白中透红的脸颊上，让他整个人显得更加色气和淫浪。

阿恒吞了口口水，眼神有些躲闪，身后却每次都被沐知行顶到最深处那点，舒爽又激荡。身前性器亦是被辰滕撸动的高高翘起，昂扬的阴茎独自立在那里，瞧着可爱又可怜。

看着眼前这根粗长性器，意识有些模糊的阿恒好想不管不顾一口吞了含在嘴里吸舔，又担心自己吃不住，一双湿漉漉的眸子仰头望着仇景。  
  
仇景胯下此时已是涨到紫红，却仍含笑哄着他，“皇上若馋的话就吃进去，自己来，乖。”说着就扶住自己的肉棒顶进一部分到那殷红唇中，微微扯住人的发缓缓顶弄起来。

阿恒上面的嘴里也是又热又软，舌尖勾引般舔弄着仇景前端的马眼，引得男人忍不住顶的重了些，大半个阴茎都挤了进去。身后的沐知行看了眼仇景，一挺腰也重重操了进去。辰滕有样学样的伸出自己指尖，技巧性的揉弄起那久久未经爱抚的阴茎前端。

三面夹击的快感让阿恒浑身发颤地射出了一股精液，他张着嘴吞吐着巨物，后面被肏得烂熟的肉穴贪婪地吃着硕大粗粝的肉棒，面上的神情也越加迷乱。随着身体的不断摆动，诱人的腰线起起伏伏，雪白圆润的臀波荡漾，仿佛彰显着此刻主人由内而外散发着的媚态。

阿恒嘴中被塞得满满的，满足到想要吟叫出声却吐露不出，只得隐没在喉咙深处，反而让小巧的嘴巴张的更开，喉腔也随之撑大。仇景挺胯一撞，整根阳物便深入了进去，紧致的快感让他也难以抑制，抱起阿恒的头用力地在里头顶弄起来。

身后的沐知行此时已经射过一回，红肿的穴口上盈满了白色浊液。辰滕沾了把阿恒的精液涂抹在人的胸前舔吸了两口笑道，“这样看好像舅舅在产奶呢。”

后面的小穴因这下流荤话骤然缩紧，激的再次操弄进去的沐知行下身也跟着一热又粗大两圈，他边摸那灌着精液微微鼓起的肚腹边调笑道，“皇上若是怀了本王的种该如何是好嗯？”美人口中嗯嗯啊啊的叫声尽数被仇景顶回了嘴里。阿恒双眼迷蒙泪盈于睫，在仇景的诱引下，射了一嘴的精液大部分都被他乖巧的吞咽了下去。有一些还顺着唇角滴淌到胸前，更是浸润了那一对嫩红乳珠，红白相间惹人垂涎。

沐知行低呼两声射出精液后，解下红绸抱起人放在床榻上。只见美人皇帝赤裸的身体上充斥着无数暧昧的痕迹和液体，眼神迷茫目无焦距，剔透而红肿的双唇微张，一小截嫩红舌尖抵在下唇，红彤彤的小脸上还挂着几抹白浊。随着胸膛不断的起伏，圆润挺立的乳珠娇俏的颤动着，修长白皙的腿向两侧分开，堵着后穴的玉塞一截红丝线粘着被操红的大腿根若隐若现。

这一极端美景看的三人欲火烧身，阿恒满脸泪痕的摇摇头呆呆道，“不要肏了...不要肏了...”

沐知行爱抚的摸摸阿恒发顶，“我们才一时不在，皇上就引来了几个，这可叫为夫们如何放心？”

仇景铺开阿恒面上自己射出的精液笑道，“阿恒一向爱干净，咱们该侍候皇上沐浴了。”

辰滕抓玩起阿恒的十指点点头，“对！要泡舅舅最爱的花瓣澡才好。”

三人不管皇帝口中的呢喃，托着人来到一处雾气弥漫的华丽水池。蹲下身将阿恒慢慢放进水中，只留个脑袋靠在岸边，然后也纷纷下了水。

沐知行抱住人，让他的头枕在自己肩上，撩起水给他擦洗着面颈笑出声：“小花猫，若不是我们，你日后还不定要被那几人占去多少便宜。”

阿恒此时神智已经不甚清醒，也做不出回答只靠在男人宽厚的胸膛上蹭了蹭，享受的眯起美眸，“舒服...”

沐知行扭过阿恒身体面向自己，从后面托起屁股，摸到玉塞缓缓转动起来，弄的皇帝又甜腻呻吟几声。

他接过仇景和辰滕接连递来的花瓣，在阿恒鬓角别了一个最红艳的，又拔出玉塞，修长手指把一片片花塞进那湿滑柔软的蜜穴，“娘子这身体可真乃天下名宝。”

身体被逐渐填满的快感令阿恒无比舒爽地呻吟起来，他主动抬起双臂搂住沐知行的脖子，“嗯好满...唔...里面好多...好舒服...啊啊啊...”

仇景撩起湿发吻在脊线上，抬起粗大的阳具挺进阿恒后穴，“好吃吗？”

阿恒在水雾中不停地扭动着身体，断断续续地呻吟着：“嗯好大..唔...我快吃不下了....”

辰滕从侧面舔弄着阿恒的唇线，啧啧的吸吮着香甜的津液，“舅舅可真是贪嘴，我们这样都还没有喂饱你。” 

阿恒软软的嗯哼了一声，迷茫的睁大着眼睛。 

这毫不自知的靡艳勾人模样，看的三人性器不约而同又粗了一圈，比赛似的轮流交换起位置深插猛捅。精液混合着花瓣汁水源源不断的自后穴滴滴答答的流到水池里，好像熟透了的花心产之不尽的蜜汁，让整个浴池都溢满了撩人春色。

阿恒高呼呜咽着，浑身痉挛一样不停的颤抖，他实在跟不上这三人的体力和精力，像是化成了一滩水软在人身下任由被摆布成各种姿势不断的肏干着，小穴更是持续吞吐容纳着三个尺寸惊人的阴茎，昏昏沉沉中竟觉得自己已经彻底被钉死在他们的身体上。

直到被折腾的彻底晕厥过去，三人才意犹未尽的放过他，洗干净人美滋滋的抱上了床。

转天，

阿恒看着微微一动就顺着大腿流下来的精液，回想起昨夜的淫乱，气的面上红霞一片，随即就命人重拟了圣旨，“今日就给朕启程！”


End file.
